A rough day
by Agent E.Hotchner
Summary: What happens when a big tragedy involves Firehouse 51 and one member personally? Will they get over it?
1. A rough day Part 1

_Hello there_

_This is my new story about Chicago Fire. This is my first fanfiction about Chicago Fire and in english. My motherlanguage is german._

_The Bold isn't quite a song, I wrote this song and it's about Dawseys story. I don't know where I have that with the underwear again, but I found this a good idea. Wherever read this and know, this was my idea, you can tell me and I will write it down._

_Chicago Fire isn't mine and also the idea with the first time they met._

_Have fun!_

_I will post this story also on Instagram under my account serienjunkie_ (may you recognize me)_

* * *

_Gabby's Pov_

**I met you in your underwear.**  
**I blushed and you said it was okay.**

She remembered this day as it would be yesterday. But it was five years ago.

Sitting here in this little waiting room in the emergency room of the lakeshore hospital was awful. Not the waiting, the not knowing how they are.  
It was tragedy.

She assumed that she has a broken leg and bruised skin , not want to left for get checked out and not knowing what with Matt was, when they would become information's and she wasn't there. Shay was okay , only a little bit sore.

They were fine and Chief Boden also. But the rest weren't there, only Kelly, Mills and Cruz were the happy ones. To get out without much problems. The others where in the hospital rooms probably sleeping. Only Matt not, he again was badly injured.

What has happened?

They celebrated Chief Bodens marriage. All were happy and Casey Proposed to me.

_"Gabriela Dawson, will you marry me?" He asked with a big grin on his face. She was over helmed and happy. She began to cry and couldn't tell him an answer. His grin began to fade. He thought she wouldn't say yes and then, when she wanted to say YES they needed to go. _

**I fell in love at the very first day.  
Couldn't stop the feelings.  
Couldn't stop the feelings.**

_Begin Flashback:_

She met him in his underwear, searching the locker that was hers. It was right beside him. "I'm sorry, I will come later again." she said light blushing.  
"It's okay. Hello I'm Matthew Casey. The Lieutenant of Truck 81. You can call me Matt." You said and you had me at Hello.  
"Hi, I'm Gabriella Dawson. But you can call me Gabby. I'm the new Paramedic. Do you know where I can find Leslie Shay?" I asked.

"Right behind you!" Leslie Shay said and I spin around, light blushing.  
"Hi…I'm Gabriela Dawson. I'm the new Paramedic. You can call me Gabby.".  
"I know, come on, I will show you the ambo and the firehouse!" Shay and I left the locker room and left Casey behind us.  
He was so damn attractive and sexy… I was in thought as Shay said something.  
"Hey… Gabby!", "Sorry…it's all a little bit olverhemling." I said blushing. "Are you sure you mean us and not Casey?" She said and laughed. She's friendly and had some sense of humor. I thought we could be good coworkers and friends.  
"That's not funny Shay!" I said serious but at the end we laughed both.

**I never believed in true Love or Love at first glances.  
But I met you and all made sense  
all the songs, all the love stories.**

**You dated another woman and broke up.  
I saw my chance and lost again.  
I was so jealous and then she died.**

Matt Casey and I became friends, best friends. It was one day and it changed all!

**_Visitor for Matthew Casey!_**

Shay and I were doing the stocking in the ambo and as I looked out, I saw Matt kissing another woman and something changed.  
Was it, that I never knew he has a girlfriend or that I thought I would have a change…  
"This is Hallie Thomas. She's a Doctor at Lakeshore and Casey's fiancée." "Wow what!? His fiancée, it hurt, that was hard.  
"Don't be sad Gabby. That's a matter of time till they break up." Shay told me, trying to make me feel better. "Why?", "'Cause they want something different. He wants family, she wants career."

"When you think so. Then the best is we don't get married." Hallie Thomas yelled and gave Casey the ring. We all in firehouse 51 could hear them.  
He was shocked, but he would have done the same a few days later.  
"I will go to Africa!" She said and stormed out of the firehouse without saying goodbye.

**I never believed in true Love or Love at first glances.  
But I met you and all made sense  
all the songs, all the love stories.**

_Weeks and days passed._  
_The Molly opened, she dated Mills and Hallie came wasn't over Matt yet and it hurt her to see Matt with Hallie again._  
_It was hard; I lost Casey a second time and never thought it would happen. _  
_But then, the Day came where we never believed it would happen._

A big fire, a bigger tragedy.

Matthew Casey lost his Ex-fiancée, which he had a reunion only a few days ago. He was sad, more than sad.  
The biggest problem was, he didn't cry, he acted normal.  
It would be understated that she is worried about Casey.

One day after shift she made a decision. She went to Matt's house.  
She knocked three times and asked if he is at home.  
No answer. But she knew he would be inside. His truck were outside.  
She looked if the door is locked, but it wasn't. She got in and saw the living room. It was a real mess and he also was a mess, hands on his head, staring at the table. Drunken beer bottles and eaten junk food lie there.  
"Matt…" He spinned around and wanted to get her out But she hugged him and led him to his bedroom. " its okay Matt, go get some sleep!" She said and lay him down. As soon as he laid on the bed he fell asleep. He looked so peaceful.  
Gabby went downstairs cleaning up the mess. As soon as she finished she began cooking dinner. Halfway thru cooking a groggy Matt came downstairs.  
"Hi Sleepyhead!" She said Smiling. He only managed a little smile and said nothing.  
"Dinner is ready in the kitchen." She said and went to the front door, going home. She was sad that he haven't said a word but accepted it.

Nobody thought Casey would come to shift this Morning but here he was. All greeted him and nobody questioned him.

Gabby stand in the kitchen watching him coming in. She haven't said a word and Shay looked at her questioning.


	2. A rough day Part 2

Hello

I had time at school to update this chapter.

Thank you for following and favouriting.

Thanks to jscat2 and justicerocks for the reviews.

I sperated the paragraphs. I looked at a fanfiction of yours justicerocks.

I hope you like it all.

* * *

**You dated another woman and broke up. **  
**I saw my chance and lost again.**  
**I was so jealous and then she died.**

Matt Casey and I became friends, best friends. It was one day and it changed all!

**It was tragedy and I was there in your darkest hour.  
Trying to make it better.  
Did I make it better?**

**I never believed in true Love or Love at first glances.**  
**But I met you and all made sense **  
**All the songs, all the love stories.**

Days passed again and Dawson told Shay everything.

This was a long talk during their shift because many calls interrupted them.

At the end of the shift I felt sad. He avoided me most of the day.

I wanted to be alone, watching a film and eating ice cream would be the best.

But she decided other.

After sitting half an hour in her living room on her couch she gets up.

The glass full of wine she put away and changed into her black dress that she loved.

She wanted to go out, having fun and forget the feelings she has toward Matt, who seems unreachable at the moment.

She wanted so badly to forget him but she can't her feelings are strong. Stronger than she ever thought.

She clutched her purse and her keys and opened the door.

**And then you stand there. **  
**Unsure what to do.**  
**Then it happened. **  
**My dream came true.**

In shock I stand there.

Couldn't believe who is standing in front of me.

He stand there, unsure what to do next.

As I wanted to ask him what you want, his lips were pressed on mine.

It was a moment full of passion and surpressed feelings towards each other.

She hasn't thought that this would ever happen.

As they broke the kiss for much needed air Matt saw a lonely tear streaming down her face.

Did he something wrong?

He backed off and he still held her in 'place to talk, don's wanting to break the touch.

"Shh Gabby. Keep calm!" He said and she looked him in his beautiful blue eyes and saw the truth.

Her dream came true.

Matt was kissing her! In her house.

"I…never believed…this could…happen." I said and began to kiss him again. He lifted me up in his arms, kissing me and whisper sweet nothing in my ear.

**I fell in love at the very first day.  
Couldn't stop the feelings.  
Couldn't stop the feelings.**

We woke up the morning after and I was insecure.

I don't want to ask right away if this was a onetime thing or not.

She wanted so badly to be more than his best friend.

She lies there beside him as he began to stir and he began kissing her neck and shoulders.

"Should I do some breakfast? I could make pancakes or eggs.

Or do you have some other things to do?" I said in a rush.

Afraid of the answer.

"Shh Gabby. Breakfast would be nice." He said.

"Is…this a…one thing time?" I asked trying to hide that I'm afraid of the answer.

"I had the change a year ago and blew up and I regret it ever since.

As long as I'm concerned...it's our time now!" He said and kissed me soft and gentle on my lips.

I smiled. My dream came true.

I was happy and my eyes filled with moisture.

Soon after a tear made the way down my cheek.

Matt looked in my eyes and confusion grow.

"Baby…what's the matter?"

_He called me Baby_

That was to much for one night and I began to cry.

He was confused, really confused.

Did he do something wrong?

He soothed her and as she finished crying he asked again.

"Baby what's wrong?"

She looked him in the eyes and began to speak.

"It's… it's just…I have…never thought…this would happen…and….yet, you are here...and…you call me…baby. It's too much for me right now."

"It's okay Gabs...shouldn't I call you baby?"

He asked not wanting to hurt her.

Now she was the most important thing in his life. Sure he loved Hallie with his heart. But she's gone and he needed to move on.

"No Matt…the thing is, I like you, a lot and I never thought that we will be together someday. Mhm umm, it may sound silly, but…ugm…would you mind…if…I call…you…baby?"

She felt Silly for asking such a question.

"Gabby Baby, sure you can call baby. I really do like you a lot too." He said and them kissing me soft on my lips again.

I already loved to kiss him.

We broke the kiss for air and we heard our both stomach grumbling. "Time for breakfast,"

******We kissed and got together.  
We were happy and then you need to play a hero.  
You almost died and my heart would be broken.**

It was a day I feared most. A warehouse fire.

A real tragedy.

The lifes of the whole crew on 51 was in danger.

Everybody thought this would be a normal call and then the explosion. All were injured beside Boden. His wedding suit was dirty and he was shocked.

******"Mayday, Mayday. I need immediate backup for firehouse 51. Warehouse explosion. Casey...Severide...Dawson...!" **nobody answered and the only thing rightnow he could do was waiting.

_Back in Present_

1 hour has passed since they had rushed us all into the hospital.

Waiting in this little room made her feel uncomfortable, not knowing what with Matt is.

She forced her to hold together, but it wasn't easy with all the others beside her.

She felt alone, not even Shay or Severide knowing what is going on. I thouth at this moment.

We weren't for long together but it felt like years.

She stands up and went away, couldn't look into the eyes of the others without crying.

As soon I reached the toilets I broke down.

Sobbing and crying, not knowing how he is and how I should live without him.

I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Gabby, he will be okay he is a fighter!"

Shay said but Shay couldn't get thru me with her words.

I began to hyperventilate, I knew I need to breath normal but I couldn't.


	3. A rough day Part 3

Hi!

I'm so sorry that I haven't posted sooner. But with the end of school and parties I haven't gotten anytime to update.

I hope this story is good so far.

Have fun and please, tell me if it is good or bad. I would really appreciate it.

* * *

_Shay's Pov_

It began to become quite and Gabby was lost in thoughts.

Suddenly she stood up and left the waiting room.

I went behind looking for her.

I couldn't see her; I only heard the door of the woman toilet close.

I knocked and nobody answered.

"Gabby, he will be okay he is a fighter."

I wanted to help her but she began to hyperventilate.

It sounded like it, but I haven't access to get in.

** "Gabby, breathe with me!" **

I said trying to help, but she hadn't stopped, so Isaw the only possible way. Calling a nurse or doctor.

**"Hello! I need help"**

I said to a nurse.

She came to me.

"What's the problem?" She asked.

"My best friend. She is in there and hyperventilating, I tried to help her but she won't hear!"

I answered panicked.

"We need to get her out." She said.

**"Kelly!" **

I shouted and he came running around the corner.

"What?",

**"It's Gabby! She is in here hyperventilating. We need to get her out!"**

I haven't even finished as he had the door open and Gabby in his arms.

"Bring her here!"

The nurse said walking to Trauma 2, Kelly following right behind.

Kelly laid her down on the bed and we saw that she lost concussion.

The doctor came and looked at her.

"What happened?" he asked, the nurse answering.

"She hyperventilates and is unconscious. She also has a broken leg. But she's breathing normally."

"Bring her to an X-Ray asap and then bring her to a room. Someone should be there and when she wakes up, you should get me." The doctor told me and Kelly.

"We will. Could we have some information about Matthew Casey?"

I asked him right away and assured him that we will look at her.

It wasn't easy for Kelly or me.

At first Matt and yet Gabby.

"Give me a second and I will look. Mandy, could you bring her to room 301?"

"Yes sir!"

The doctor walked away and we followed him.

He looked into the papers and computer.

"At the moment he is in surgery. He has a hematoma at his neck."

Kelly hadn't understood.

But I did and that wasn't good.

"May I ask, if Matthew Casey's surgery is over, could it be possible to put him in the same room as Gabriela Dawson? She is his Girlfriend!"

I asked hopefully that Gabby don't need to worry!

"I will look what we can do, but I can't promise."

He said and went to the emergency room again.

"Do you want to go to Gabby or tell the team about her?"

I asked Kelly. Hopefully he chooses the team.

But she would accept it!

You go to Gabby. I will Handel them."

Kelly said, not happy about the situation.

_Kelly's Pov_

I walked again into the waiting room and sighed.

All sat there.

Boden looked up at me and I sighed again as so often today.

"Any news on Casey yet?" Boden asked.

I nod and began to speak,

"He is in Surgery now, and they haven't said anything more."

All looked at me and then Cruz asked,

"Where's Dawson and Shay."

I sighed again.

"They are in a hospital room upstairs. She had a breakdown and began hyperventilating.

At the moment she is unconscious and they are doing an X-Ray because her leg might be broken.

Then they will bring her to room 301."

I said, not knowing what To say more.

"Why?" Mills asked almost stupid.

All had tears in their eyes.

So many of them where in hospital and one of them May not make it.

Because of a tragedy they couldn't have seen coming.

"You don't remember Mills? They are couple! And Because Matt is Gabby's best friend since ages."

He held his speech.

He was snapping, but it was to much for him. Two of his best friends lay in hospital with more or less minor injuries and one may not make it.

I sat down beside the chief, hopefully to become soon good news about Casey and Gabby.

_Leslie Shay sat in hospital room 301._

_Shay's Pov_

I sat there for three hours.

Gabby still out like a light.

I was tired and at some point I fell asleep.

I don't know how long I have slept, but I have woken up from a strange and noisy noise.

I blinked a few times to see clearly.

Gabby was still asleep. There were nurses and a new hospital bed.

There was Matt.

So many tubes and IV's.

But he was alive, that is important.

I asked the nurse about Matt.

"The surgery wasn't that good. He coded once but now he is stable."

She told me, it was the same nurse who treaded Gabby.

" How is Ms. Dawson doing?" the nurse asked me.

"She hasn't woken up yet."

I don't know what the nurse thought, but the answer wasn't good.

"I will call the doctor." She said and left the room As Matt was seated in the white hospital room.

I was curious, will she be okay?

Will he be okay?

Will the others be okay?

This was too much for one day and I cried.

I heard some noises from the Machines.

It was Matt.

He's awake.

"Matt! It's me, Shay."

I told him and went to his bed.

His eyes went open and I saw his blue eyes.

"I will call the nurse. Stay calm!"

I said while I pressed the button.

Soon after a nurse and a doctor came in.

"Ah, Mr. Casey, you're awake. We will remove the ventilator so you can breath in your own. Could you please cough when I count to three?"

He told Matt the instructions.

Matt nodded and the doctor began to count.

One

two

three

Matt coughs as he was told and they removed the tubus.

_Casey's Pov_

I wanted to speak so badly.

Where's Gabby?

Why is Shay there?

I began to panic.

Didn't she made it?

I don't wanted to think that, but I couldn't think about others.

I want Gabby!

_The machine began to making strange noises._


	4. A rough day Part 4

Hi guys!

I'm back. I know it took me a long time to put this up again and I really am sorry. I had a lot on my mind.

I hope you like it. After this chapter, I will post one chapter more a then it's completed.

Have fun reading.

* * *

Casey's Pov

"Matt! You need to calm down immediately!" Shay told me, feared.

"G…a…" I couldn't speak more, my throat is sore and it hurts, probably from the smoke.

I hoped that Shay would understand what I tried to say, if not I wouldn't calm down that easy.

"Gabby is in the bed beside you. She is sleeping." Shay told me and I was glad that she is alive.

But something told me that there is more.

Her eyes were red and swollen from crying a lot.

She only cries so much when it is Kelly or Gabby.

I don't know how Kelly and the others are and that scares me, not to know how my friends, my second family is.

I coughs again and again and my throat felt sore.

It hurt really much and the pain killers wore off.

I became some ice from the nurse.

It was cold and it refreshed my throat.

My throat felt better After the ice cube.

"How…are…the others?" I asked Shay and I hope that they are all alive.

"Chief, Kelly, Cruz and Mills are okay. They are in the waiting room.

The rest has some little injuries. Nothing major, they only need to be overnight for observation.

Gabby… has a broken leg and was hyperventilating about three hours ago.

She was unconscious and she hasn't woken up yet."

Shay told me with new tears in her eyes and mine.

We may only be a few Months together but it felt longer and we knew each other since years.

I always felt something more for her but I never would have cheated on Hallie.

I never loved someone more than Gabby.

She's my everything.

My life.

After er some sleeping the doctor came and checked me and my vitals.

As soon as he was finished he checked Gabby.

It wasn't loud.

It was really quiet and that made me nervous.

"What is with Gabby?" I asked feared.

I couldn't lose her, I almost lost her once and I couldn't bear to lose someone important to me again not after Hallie and Andy.

"Angela, you need to close her on a heart monitor and on an IV."

He said to the nurse and she went out.

The doctor hasn't answered my question and I felt helpless, the same as Andy Darden died and as Hallie died.Q

Five minutes later the nurse came back and they put her on the IV and heart monitor.

The heartbeat was normal and she may be sleeping.

I hope so. The doctor and the nurse left the room.

Shortly after the nurse left also Shay left the room to inform the others.

I fell asleep again. Exhausted from this rough day. Nobody thought this could happen.

I owe my guardian angel so much.

I dreamed about Gabby.

That she wouldn't make it and that scared me.

I woke up to the heart monitor. It wasn't a strange noise to me anymore.

My heart raced again as I realized, it wasn't mine.

That scared the hell out of me.

**"Gabby!"**

I yelled.

I didn't know if it was because she has woken up or if she coded

. I pressed the button to call the nurse dozen of times, till someone came in.

They rushed in and a nurse called the doctor.

That wasn't good.

She will be okay I told myself over and over again.

**"240…Clear"**

The doctor yelled and the nurse stopped the heart massage.

**"300…Clear"**

The same again as before.

It wasn't looking that well.

I felt lost.

The same feeling over and over again in my life.

First as Andy died and then Hallie.

That was hard but as Gabby lay there something g on the hospital ground I could'nt help myself.

I searched and searched till I found her.

**Beep Beep Beep**

I was so lost in thought that I missed that gabby was back.

"I want to see her!" I told the doctors.

I won't take no as an answer!

I was relieved that she's back and I want to hold her In my arms.

"I don't know…" the doctor said.

" First, I won't take no as an answer and 2. She's my fiancée! "

I almost shouted. I was angry and tired. I need her.

"I will look what we can do."

20 minutes later they moved me beside Gabby and little happiness came back.

But she lay there, still not moving.

_Casey's Pov_

_Three Days later_

I lied beside Gabby as so often the last days.

She hasn't opened her beautiful eyes yet and I felt sad.

I was feeling good again but I missed cuddling and talking with Gabby.

Doctors hasn't found out what with Gabby was.

Her head was okay and she wasn't in a coma.

I was really worried about her.

They took test after test.

MRIs and CTs.

X-rays.

Hallie losing was hard.

But losing Gabby was like losing my life.

I remembered the short time before the accident that changed our lives.

The other were back at home with their family.

Gabby and I were the only ones still here. I could have gone home days ago if it would be my first heat hematoma.

But it was my second and they wanted to be sure that I was okay.

I normally hate hospitals I still do but I wouldn't leave Gab's side If I could go home, so it doesn't matter.

_Flashback_

"Gabriela Dawson. You are the strongest, most single-minded woman I've ever known.

I'm a lucky man to have you in my life and I want to make sure we're together forever.

Will you marry me?"

I asked her hoping she would say yes.

She was over helmed, I could see that and her smile was bright.

As the time went on and she hasn't said yes my smile fades.

I really thought she wouldn't say yes.

As she wanted to say something the alarm went on.

****Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61, Battalion 25. Warehouse fire. ****

The dispatcher told us.

We went to our Vehicles and drove away. Nothing bad in mind.

We made jokes and laughed.

Not thinking that this could ending like it has before.

I hoped that this was an easy call and that I could talk with gabby after that.

The white Band from Bodens wedding could be seen miles away.

Almost Innocent looked the white band but that wasn't innocent.

That was pure tragedy.

Which no one could or would ever forget.

_Flashback end_


	5. A rough day Part 5 the end

Hi!

I tried to update this chapter sooner that the others. Here a longer chapter then the others.

As I said before, this will be the last chapter. But at the moment I'm writing on a Chicago PD 'fanfiction'. I don't know if it will be more than one chapter. We will see.

I had fun writing this and I hope you had fun reading it.

This part wasn't the easiest but for my thinking the best.

I tried my best and gave all my feelings and heart in this chapter.

Please give me a review! It is really important to me what you think.

This sentence ' Without you no me.' May sound stupid or so, but in German it is so beautiful. ( Ohne mich kein dich.) For me this sentence shows, that loving a people is like living his live.

I know I used the word Baby all the times. But I don't like calling someone Babe. May you like it but I don't. It sounds so, as this would only held a few weeks, but this people together are build for long terms relationships. Calling someone Baby is for me kind and loving. ( haha, sorry for this little rant;p)

* * *

_Gabby's Pov_

I lied there.

I don't want to open my eyes, to afraid that Matt hadn't survived.

What should I do without him?

I love him so much.

He's my dream, my life.

Without him no me.

As I drifted off to sleep I heard a familiar voice.

"Baby. You need to wake up. I need you." do I dream?

It wasn't Shay.

Was that really Matt?

Is he there?

I need to know.

I am tired but slowly I tried to open my eyes, it was hard and those lights are extremely bright.

It hurt awfully and I closed my eyes again.

I moaned from pain.

Soon after Matt was beside me.

"Baby! Shss. I will call a nurse."

Matt said and pushed the nurse button.

My eyes were closed and Matt stroked my hair and kissed me on the forehead.

"How can I help you Mr. Casey?"

The nurse asked.

He answered

"Gabby...she moaned a few seconds ago. She might be waking up" he said, his voice full of hope.

I tried again to open my eyes.

But this light it was to bright and I moaned again.

"Gabby, open your beautiful eyes for me." He told me and I tried to opened my eyes.

I fo ught for this, for waking up and see Matt Again.

I tried it again with all my willpower.

I realized that it wasn't that bright in the room anymore as before.

As I opened my eyes I saw Matt above me shadowing my face.

Had he read my thoughts? I reminded me too thank him later for this.

"Gabby baby!"

Matt was happy that I'm awake and soon after the nurse talked to me.

"Ms. Dawson, you're awake. I will call the doctor." the nurse told me and she left the room.

I glanced at Matt and his beautiful blue eyes.

" Matt..."

I wanted to say more than this but I couldn't.

My throat hurt and I was thirsty.

Matt looked at me with a smile he only saves for me and I love it.

He kissed me on my forehead and hold my hand.

Five minutes later the door opened again and the nurse from before and the doctor I assume entered my room.

"Ms. Dawson, good to see you awake. I'm Dr. Houston and this is nurse Angela.

She will take care of you. To inform you, you were unconscious for three days.

You have a broken leg and need bed rest as long as Matthew Casey is here."

The doctor told me and I was stunned.

Was it really that bad?

What was it that I wasn't awake for over three days?

I wasn't in a coma or anything else.

That May be something that nobody will ever know.

I looked at Matt and saw he was Fine.

Only his hair were cut at his neck.

I looked again and remembered that there also was a scar from before.

Was it really that bad?

Had he a head hematoma again.

I was really tired and wanted to sleep, but my heart beat faster and faster as I

remembered the last time he had a hematoma.

they heard it on the heart monitor and Matt worried more about his girlfriend.

" Baby! Gabby. I'm here I'm fine!"

Matt told me and kissed me.

I calmed down and kissed him back.

God, how I missed this.

His kisses, his touch.

The doctor and nurse were gone and I made place for Matt to lay beside me.

" I...love...you." I told him with my willpower.

My throat wasn't better and it was scratchy.

_Matt's POV_

"Hi baby. Go to sleep, I will be here. I love you too."

I told her, sawing that she was really tired.

As soon as she felt asleep I gave her a kiss on the cheek and went outside to

inform the others.

Sure I wanted to snuggle with her but the others waited eagerly for some good news.

I sighed and took my phone for calling the team.

First Antonio and his family, then Boden, Shay and Severide and at last the rest.

They were at Molly's and promised to stop by the next day.

I got back to the room and lied in the bed beside Gabby.

Closing my eyes and trying to sleep.

I saw the horrorfull day again andover again.

I dreamed that Gabby didn't make it.

I woke up in sweat and a pounding heart.

I haven't got much sleep, but that was okay, as long as Gabby is okay I am fine.

As I calmed down I lied on my side and watched Gabby sleep.

I love it to watch her sleep. She is so peaceful and beautiful.

The next morning it knocked at the door.

I got up and saw it was Jay Halstead with whom?

"Hi Casey. I wanted to stop by. I heard that from Gabby and wanted to look if she's okay."

Jay told me.

That made me something like angry.

He wasn't her boyfriend or what ever they were before.

"You know, she isn't your girlfriend anymore!"

I told him, hoping that he wold go.

"I know! Look Casey, I like her and we are friends we never had something like you and

Gabby have or I with Erin have and beside that's my girlfriend Erin.

Congratulasions, you are perfect for each other." he told me and it came back.

This was Detective Erin Lindsay from CPD intelligence. They work together.

"Hi, I'm sorry, overacted. I haven't gotten much sleep and I worry about Gabby. "

I apologized honestly.

"Come in." they came in and looked at Gabby.

" We talked and became friends. When Gabby likes them I can give it a try.

They seemed nice.

"We can talk another time right? Maybe for dinner?"

I asked them. But I should ask Gabby first.

" Yeah sure. Right Baby?" Jay asked his girlfriend And Erin nodded.

" I will ask Gabby and text you then." I told them. We said our goodbyes and they

went outside.

Gabby wasn't awake yet and worry came over me.

What when it is like yesterday and the days before?

I couldn't handle that.

As I would like to let her sleep I needed to wake her up.

" Baby, time to wake up" I said while I kissed her and stroke her hair.

Short after that she stirred.

I got in the bed space beside her and took her in my arms.

Cuddling we lay there.

"W...hat?" Gabby asked me.

" Go to sleep Gabby. Anything is fine, I wanted to look if you were only sleeping."

I told her and she was asleep again.

I hold her even stronger and my eyes fell shut.

I slept without nightmare.

Gabby is my rock in the stormy sea.

Shay's pov

Kelly and I decided to visit Gabby and Matt.

The drive to the hospital was silent.

As we entered Gab's and Matt's room we saw them asleep in one of the beds.

Kelly and I took our phones and made photos.

They are so sweet together.

We decide to not disturb them and come later again.

I send the photo to the others and chief Boden.

_The Next day_

Gabbys pov

I sat there in my hospital bed, Matt sitting beside me.

It was quite and we enjoyed the presence of each others.

The team would come in a few minutes.

It knocked and the door swung open.

They all had some flowers and a banner with greetings from all of them and a photo

from me and Matt where we were in the hospital bed sleeping.

They greeted me all,

I became flowers and some chocolat.

They signed my cast and we talked for ages.

It was good to have my family and friends here.

It were a few rough days, but as long as we are togheter, nothing will and can destroy us.

"hey Matt and Gabby.

We have a surprise for you in the firehouse"

Chief Boden told us.

We were eager to see what this surprise will be.

I needed to be in this room for three more days and then we could go home.

This were three long days but it never was boring because Matt was always by my side.

It was good to be at our house again, but we both wanted to go first to the firehouse as surprise.

We got thru the doors and into the group room were the kitchen was.

Everybody greeted us and Boden came from his office.

He he had a big present in his hands.

What is inside?

We asked ourself with glances.

We took it with a thank you and opened it.

It was the picture they shot from us in the hospital bed with a beautiful frame.

On it where wishes from all the crew and signatures.

We love it and we promised them to hang it onto our wall in our house.

It was a nice day we spent at the firehouse.

We ate dinner again and later we made our way home.

We missed to work there, but only a few weeks more and we can go back.

" Yes. I would always say yes baby.

You are my everything.

My soulmate and I love you with all my heart."

I told Matt as we snuggled into the covers of our bed and enjoyed that we are

alive and at home.

" Aww Gabby baby. I love you too. As I said three days ago.

You are the strongest, most single-minded woman I've ever known.

I'm a lucky man to have you in my life and I want to make sure we're together forever.

Will you marry me?

You are my everything.

Without you no me, you are my soulmate and when we are ready I

want to have kids with you. I love you so much."

Matt told me As he stood up and brought me the proposal ring, he put it on my finger.

This ring was beautiful and it fit perfectly. A beautiful diamond.

I was overhelmed and the tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Gabby! Baby! What's the problem? Are you okay?" He asked me worried.

" I'm okay...this ring is...beautiful."

I said between sobs.

This was so embarrassing, no wait, why should it be embarrassing.

I can trust him. He loves me I love him.

I cradled into is warm arms and we cuddled for quite some time.

" I can't wait to become Mrs. Casey."

I told Matt.

" I can't wait to call you my wife."

He responded and we shared a gentle kiss full of passion.

We broke this kiss for much needed air.

We laid again in our bed cuddling.

Soon we both fell asleep.

This was the first night in days were my nightmares haven't haunted me.

I was happy in Matts arm in our home and bed and I am his fiancée.

I dreamed about our wedding and our family we later will have.

Two beautiful kids with his eyes and my hair.

We will always have bad times, but together as wife and husband we will fight all bad and

we will always remember our good times.

Our first kiss,

our first house,

his proposal,

our wedding and the birth of our kids.

I hope we will live happily ever after in this house together as wife and husband.

we may not know what will come next, but we will face it as a married couple.


End file.
